<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nervous Kisses Under The Mistletoe by benevolent_bear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658152">Nervous Kisses Under The Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear'>benevolent_bear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Santa, also, ron weasley has had enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevolent_bear/pseuds/benevolent_bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at Hogwarts and for the first time ever Draco is staying there. Harry feels the urge to bring him over and Ron and Pansy conjure up a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuff i read while i'm sleepy and liked</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nervous Kisses Under The Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry loved spending his Christmas at Hogwarts. Even after the war Harry couldn't help but feel excited as the holiday season encroached. The place was always decorated beautifully and everything felt more relaxed, earlier tensions of Christmas exams dissipated. Not to mention there were far fewer students in the castle so it was quieter than it usually is, meaning Harry didn't get mobbed by awestruck 'fans'. Of course, Harry missed Hermione when she left for Christmas but was fortunate enough to have Ron, who always opted to stay back with his best friend, not wanting to face the burrow after the loss of Fred. But there was something that had changed about his Christmases at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy no longer returned home for the holidays. No, he was sat at the Slytherin table, by himself, eating his dinner. Harry couldn't help staring past Ron and at the 'Slytherin Prince', it felt about 6th year again.  "Harry, are you even listening?" Ron asked, the irritation evident from the tone of his voice. "Should we invite Malfoy over here?" Harry asked, eyes still trained on the lonesome blonde. </p><p>"Are you serious?" Ron questioned, his jaw slackened in bewilderment. Harry nodded slowly, glancing at Ron. <br/>"Well... I mean if you want to Harry. He has to play me at wizards chess though." Ron conceded, giving a slight smile at the thought of beating the ferret at his favourite game.</p><p>With Ron's permission, Harry practically dove over the table towards Draco. "Malfoy... uhm I mean... Draco." Draco's head snapped up to face the nervous and stuttering Gryffindor. "What is it Potter?" Draco barked at the boy, irritated by the interruption. Harry was taken aback by his tone. "I want you to come sit with Ron and I. It's Christmas time and you don't deserve to be alone." Harry played with the hem of his Weasley sweater as he spoke. "I don't need your pity Potter." Draco snarled, looking down at his meal. "It's not pity!" Harry defended. "Plus Ron needs a new Wizards chess opponent. I swear I'd rather off myself than play another game." Harry smiled at Draco, who, surprisingly, returned it. "Fine, I'll come over. But only to put Weasley in his place." Draco stood from his seat, following the shorter boy to the table where Ron resided.</p><p>"Malfoy." Ron greeted with a weary look on his face. "Ronald." Draco returned the greeting, showing that he wasn't hostile through the use of his first name rather than his last. Ron looked shocked but pleased, gesturing for Draco to sit opposite him. Draco did just that, sitting where Harry had been situated originally. Harry didn't mind, instead he sat by Draco's side, perhaps a bit closer than normal. Ron started setting up the board whilst Harry sat looking at the blonde boy. He had never seen Draco so at ease, no scowl on his face just simply a look of concentration, his teeth gently nipping at the skin of his lip. Harry sat at the table in silence the whole time, just watching as the two competed.</p><p>"Yes!" Draco exclaimed as he was victorious over Ron. Harry's eyes widened at the sight, no one who challenged Ron had ever won. "What? I demand a rematch!" Ron yelled, bewildered by the fact that Draco had beaten him. Draco chuckled, shaking his head no. "Maybe tomorrow. I should be off to bed. Malfoy's need their beauty sleep." Draco smirked as he stood from his seat. Readying himself to leave. "Goodnight Draco." Harry smiled. "Night Malfoy." There was no more venom in Ron's words. "Goodnight Ronald, Harry." Draco smiled uncharacteristically sweetly at Harry before retreating back to the Slytherin quarters.</p><p>Harry could swear he felt his heart swell as he watched the Slytherin leave. "Got a thing for Malfoy, Harry?" Ron asked chuckling. Harry's cheeks flushed as he looked back at his best friend, embarrassed at having being caught. "What? No!" Ron laughed louder. "Sure so you weren't just looking at his arse?" Ron teased and watched as Harry's cheeks got even more red. Harry hadn't even thought about it but he had, indeed, been staring at him. "Shit Ron. I might be gay..." Harry admitted as he thought about Draco more. He thought about the way his eyes were always drawn to Harry no matter where he was Ron laughed more. "And you're officially the last to know. Even Ginny realised and gave up trying to get back with you." Harry groaned as Ron spoke, slamming his head on the table. "I am surprised it's Malfoy though. I owe Hermione money when she gets back." Ron frowned. "You've been betting about it?" Harry exclaimed, eyes widening in embarrassment. "You gonna ask him out at least?" Ron asked, ignoring Harry's question and composing himself. Harry shook his head.<br/>"I don't even know if Draco is even slightly gay. I feel like I'd make a fool out of myself." Harry muttered. "Oh Dray is soooooo gay!" Pansy announced as she slid up next to Ron. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion. "heard you say Draco's name so I'm here to talk about my very gay friend." She explained with a chuckle that to Harry seemed a bit ominous.</p><p>"He ever say anything about our Harry?" Ron asked the slytherin girl. Pansy snorts. "He never stops! If I hear one more thing about your arse Harry I swear I'll kill Draco myself." Harry's cheeks flushed red once more as he begins sputtering out nonsense. "I wish 'mione was here, she was always better at plans than I was." Ron frowned. "Well you've got the next best thing to a big brained Gryffindor, a sly slytherin. I'll come up with a plan." Pansy began to rub her hands together deviously. "Potter! Off to bed with you. Weasley and I have work to do." Wordlessly Harry stood from his seat, obliging with Pansy's demands, and began retreating to the 8th years shared dormitories where he saw Draco readying himself for bed. Harry's cheeks flushed at the sight of the platinum haired boy and rushed to get into bed. Fortunately for Harry, the Slytherins' and Ravenclaws' found themselves in a different room so Harry wouldn't have to worry about seeing Draco too much. Harry felt himself falling swiftly into a deep slumber, head full of thoughts of Draco under the Christmas lights and his stomach twisted in knots.</p><p>
  <b>The following morning</b>
</p><p>Harry awoke from his slumber to his shoulders being shook lightly. His eyes tore open to see Ron looming over him with an ominous smile. "Merry Christmas Harry. We're getting ready to unwrap presents. No need to get dressed, everyone's in their pyjamas." Ron was clearly excited and Harry couldn't help but match his energy. Even if he felt that Ron was excited for non-present related reasons. Harry slid on his glasses and quickly followed Ron down the tower steps and into the 8th year common room where an array of familiar faces sat. Draco immediately caught Harry's eye, the slytherin was sat in a black shirt with blue checked pyjama trousers. Harry couldn't help but think that Draco looked beautiful, especially with his unbrushed hair. He decided there was something innocent about it, it made Draco look more child-like.</p><p>Ron nudged Harry, seemingly snapping the brunette out of his trance. Harry quickly sat by the Christmas tree, pretending he wasn't just entranced by Draco. He got ready to hand out the presents that were underneath. The 8th years had decided to secret Santa amongst those who were staying in the castle. Harry and Pansy were tasked with handing out the gifts so passed out each of the secret Santa presents. Harry grabbed his own gift and admired the pristine brown wrapping paper which was finished with a red ribbon. Harry smiled down at the gift, he knew only one person who would wrap a gift this nicely. "Right everyone open your gifts!" Pansy exclaimed with glee. Harry delicately unwrapped his gift and was more than pleased to see a chain bracelet with the initials <em>HP </em>engraved into the side of a plated piece. A smile broke out onto his face as he admired the gift, Harry thought that it was magnificent. He looked up to see Draco who wasgazing at Harry nervously. Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to the taller boy who flushed pink immediately, realising he had been found out.</p><p>He then turned to Ron, who had been given tickets to see the world cup final for quidditch the following year. "Ron, could you help put this on?" Harry asked with a smile. Ron nodded, putting the tickets to one side to aid his friend. <br/>"D'ya know who got you this mate?" Ron asked with a sly smile. Harry's cheeks dusted pink as he replied. "Yeah, only the infamous Slytherin himself." He whispered, pink dusting his cheeks. Ron chuckled. "Hate to say it, but the man has taste." Ron clasped the bracelet to Harry's wrist.<br/>"Of course he does, he's a Malfoy." Pansy butted in, nudging Harry's shoulder from his other side.</p><p>"Everybody get dressed and shit. Then it's time for breakfast. If you aren't down in 15 minutes, we're leaving without you." Pansy announced abruptly whilst standing up. "That's you, Draco." She extended a finger to him accusingly, he responded by sticking his tongue out playfully at her. The students each stood and returned to their dorms where all of them promptly got ready, not wanting to be left behind. </p><p>"This is where the plan goes into motion." Ron whispered to Harry as they walked towards the great hall. Harry felt himself begin to get nervous, his palms becoming irritably sweaty. As he rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers Harry looked out to Draco who was a few feet ahead, walking beside his mischievous slytherin counterpart. She turned around and winked at Ron before stopping abruptly, letting Draco carry on without her. Harry watched as Draco became trapped with his feet on the floor, unable to move, as if he were in cement. Draco looked above himself and saw mistletoe. <em>Of course. </em>Draco thought to himself, letting out a huff. <br/>"If any of you get under that mistletoe I will personally hunt you down and at your most vulnerable I will kill you, slowly." Pansy threatened, glaring at the crowd of students. "Ronald, part 2." Ron nodded, looking then at Harry. "Sorry mate." Ron apologised before pushing Harry, trapping him under the mistletoe with Draco. Draco's eyes widen and his cheek flush as Harry is suddenly in front of him. "Uhm, hi." Harry muttered shyly. Draco squealed quietly, avoiding Harry's gaze. "All of you fuck off into the hall. Ron and I will monitor." Pansy rubbed her hands together and began ushering students into the hall.</p><p>"Kiss and you can leave!" Pansy told the boys, leaning with Ron against the wall. "What? No! I'm not kissing Potter!" Draco yelled, sounding disgusted. Harry frowned, looking down at his feet. "Yeah that's why you haven't stopped talking about kissing him since 4th year." Pansy snorted, this made Ron laugh. "Pansy!" Draco brought his hands up to his face, covering his raging blush. Harry realised he was going to have to make the first move. Harry nervously brought his hands up to Draco's, peeling them off of his face. His green eyes met Draco's grey ones and Harry felt his heart pound faster. <em>Shit, he's beautiful. </em>Harry thought as he stared into Draco's eyes. Harry leans forward, pressing his lips gingerly to the taller boys. For someone who was flat out refusing to kiss Harry, Draco responded quickly, applying pressure to Harry's lips and kissing eagerly, attempting to take control of this kiss. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist pulling him closer. <br/>"Uhm you guys can stop kissing now." Ron said awkwardly as the two continued making out under the mistletoe. Pansy smacked him in the chest for it. Nonetheless, the two separated, smiling brightly at each other. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile." Draco spoke, reaching to take Harry's hand. "I don't want that to be a one time thing." Harry admitted, intertwining their fingers.  "I want to take you out on dates and do all that pureblood courting shit if you want me to." Draco smirked, his eyes twinkling. "That could be arranged, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes. "Call me Harry and maybe I'll kiss you again." Draco chuckled at Harry's manipulation. "Okay, Harry." Draco whispered, leaning forwards and pressing his lips back on Harry's.</p><p>"I'm done watching my best mate make out with the guy who was an asshole to me for 7 years." Ron announced, walking into the great hall. "Time for breakfast, lovers." Pansy walked past the boys, jumping in order to ruffle Draco's hair. The two boys separated once more and made their way into the great hall behind Ron and Pansy, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>